


Reunited

by Hieiko



Series: Sweet William, Wicked Spike [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS Season 5. Spike is reunited with his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for desoto_hia873 for the holidays. :)

The last time Spike had laid eyes on his best girl, she was leaving Sunnydale... and him. At that time, he'd had no choice but to let her go.

Ever since he'd been brought back from being dust, Spike had thought of her much too often for his own liking. It wasn't as though he would ever see her again, anyway. Didn't seem right either if he went and looked for her, wherever she was now.

On Christmas day, when Angel led him to the W&H garage, he wondered what his grandsire was up to. Then suddenly there she was.

His beloved DeSoto.


End file.
